Welcome to Fairy Tail!
by Midnight1234
Summary: Natsu is lost in a big town(or city, whatever it is called) while searching for his lost foster father Igneel and stumbles across a big building. One-shot


_**Welcome to Fairy Tail!**_

Natsu looked around the strange town. The little boy didn't know where he was, but this strange town had somehow allured him to it, pulling him to see what lay inside of it. He couldn't see any reason why he should be here, it wasn't like Igneel would be here considering that the Great Fire Dragon didn't exactly like crowded places all that much, resulting in the reason why they lived in a forest clearing in the middle of nowhere.

Natsu looked around the bustling streets of… what was this town called again, or was it a city? How should he know what's the difference between a town or a city? It was all the same to him anyway. He scrunched up his nose as he tried remembering what this town/city was called. He had heard it somewhere and that is why he had asked for directions to get here. Mongoose? No, that's not it, but it would be nice actually seeing one, whatever they looked like. Maggoty? No, that absolutely cannot be it. Magnolia? That has to be it! He knows it! Plus, it made the most since out of the three, especially Maggoty. It made him think of maggots. He hated those things with a passion, along with those moving things that he has seen people use.

Clutching to the end of his scarf as if it was a life line or he was about to lose it some way or another, he made his way deep into the town, looking at the different sights it offered him. His stomach rumbled in hunger as he saw some fish being sold from a stall not so far away. Natsu refrained himself from going anywhere near that stall, along with the other food stalls that he saw. He didn't have any money to buy food from them. It was his own fault that he didn't go hunting earlier before he had decided to come here on his own.

Soon, Natsu found himself lost in the big town/city, wondering which way to turn and walk. His eyebrows creased in slight fear at the thought of not being able to find his way out of this clumsy like town/city. The sun was now set behind some houses, casting long angular shadows in his direction as the roads emptied of people, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the road. He held his arms close to him, burying his face into his scarf, not from being cold; he was a fire mage so he wasn't one to be cold, no but the fear of being all along in a large town/city at night. He could protect himself, of course, but he just didn't know if he will ever find his way out of here, which gave him slight chills.

He kept walking even as the sun dipped far below the horizon and in its place stood the fat glossy moon with its dancing diamond stars.

Natsu's walking soon led him to stand in front of a large building with words he couldn't quite understand the meaning of, nor what they had said. The lights shown within the buildings windows as loud noises came within, making the young pink haired boy's curiosity grow. He soon found his feet walking towards the buildings front entrance on their own accord, but he didn't mind at all.

Soon enough he was standing inside the building, marveling at the unique structure it held. Bar chairs, stools, tables, and even a few people flew about the room as the people were engaged in a friendly brawl that meant well. Natsu dodged all the flying objects as he made his way to the bar counter where sat a short old man talking to another man in a black tattered cloak. He now stood in front of them, looking at them curiously as they had yet to notice him.

"The Magical Council is being a pain in the butt again." the short old man muttered gruffly to the other. The other chuckled in amusement as he took a swing from what Natsu had guessed was beer from the musky smell it gave him.

"I blame Mirajane and Erza. You know you shouldn't have sent them on that team mission to help them bond. You should've known that the two towns would be destroyed." replied the man in the tattered cloak. The short old man bowed his head in shame as he nodded in agreement.

"I thought that if they bonded, then I wouldn't have to repair the guild every day…!" he said in a whiny voice. Guild? What's a guild? Natsu tilted his head slightly as he continued to stand there, waiting for the two older men to notice him, well at least for someone to notice him since he has been here for at most ten minutes.

"Master, just let them grow up and settle their differences, it's bound to happen you know." He sent a mused smile to the distressed old man. The old man sighed with a slight nod. "Oh, and I have one more thing. When are you going to notice the kid in front of you?" he asked, gesturing his head to Natsu who didn't seem all that surprised at him knowing that he was there the whole time. The old man-Master as the other has referred to him as-looked up in mild surprise at seeing Natsu standing there with curious wide eyes. The Master had never seen this child in Mongolia before and by the slight disheveled look of his hair, he assumed the child was used to living in the forest.

"Hello, I'm Makarov Dreyer, Master of Fairy Tail." he greeted with a childish grin. "And who are you?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu replied, tilting his head at the mention of Fairy Tail. "Fairy Tail? What's that?" he asked with creased eyebrows. The man beside Master, turned around and quirked an eyebrow at Natsu.

"You've never heard of the guild Fairy Tail?" he asked, only to get an even more confused look out of Natsu.

"Guild? What's that?" These people knew a lot of things he didn't know, probably more than Igneel, but Igneel also knew a lot even possibly what Fairy Tail and a guild were. Natsu only whished that the dragon had told him so he wouldn't be so confused right now.

The two older men looked at him in mild shock. _This boy doesn't know what a guild is?_ They thought in unison. Nevertheless, the Master answered him.

"A guild is where wizards meet up and do missions for cash, sometimes teaming up. It is also a place for lost wizards to go to when they have no one left and make friends." Master answered. "A guild is basically a big family who helps each other out no matter what. And Fairy Tail is the number one guild in all of Fiore." Hope beamed in Natsu eyes as he suddenly thought of something.

"Does that mean if I join I could have a greater chance in finding Igneel?!" he asked excitedly. Master and the other man looked at him in shock. What could a small boy want to do with the Great Fire Dragon Igneel?

"Why do you want to find him?" the man in the tattered cloak asked.

"Igneel is my father and suddenly disappeared without even saying a goodbye!" Natsu said sadly as the mention of his foster father. "So I'm trying to find him no matter what and I will not stop until I find him!" His eyes held both sadness and determination in them as he clenched his scale scarf his foster father had given him. The Master smiled at him, an idea popping in his head.

"Then why don't you join Fairy Tail? We could help in your search." he offered, making the boy jump around in excitement.

"Really? Than yes! Yes I would love to join!" he cheered, a big toothy smile forming, making the two older men laugh.

"Okay then Natsu, Welcome to Fairy Tail!"


End file.
